1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to an electrical connector with improved shell.
2. Description of Related Art
USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors are popular used in electronic equipments. USB Implementers Forum, Inc has developed many USB specifications, including: USB 1.0 specification, USB 1.1 specification, USB 2.0 specification, and USB 3.0 specification recently. To meet the market requirements, USB Implementers Forum, Inc needs to improve their specification and connectors defined in the specification, so as to provide a high transmitting speed.
Usually, a high transmitting speed may cause a more heavy EMI problem, and the shell needs a well grounding configuration, U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,110 discloses a connector, which has an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a main body and a tongue plate extending into the main body and a position seat mounted to a rear of the main body. The contact a retaining portion retained in the main body, a contacting portion extending into the tongue plate from the retaining portion, an extending portion extending from the retaining portion vertically and downwardly to be received in the position seat and a soldering portion extending downwardly from the extending portion. The shell has a top wall, a bottom wall, two sidewalls connecting the top and the bottom walls, and a rear wall bent from the top wall, a receiving space is defined by the top wall, the bottom wall, the rear wall and the sidewalls. The sidewall has a mounting leg extending downwardly, and the rear wall has two another mounting legs extending downwardly, these mounting legs are mounted to a printed circuit board, which the electrical connector is mounted to, to establish grounding paths.
However, when plating the mounting legs before bending the shell, since the mounting legs of the rear wall are located on a rear side, while the mounting legs of the sidewalls are located on a right or a left side, so the mounting legs of the rear wall needs separated plated.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.